1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates in general to a semiconductor structure and a manufacturing method and an operating method of the same, and more particularly to a semiconductor structure and a manufacturing method and an operating method of the same for a memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the structures of semiconductor devices have been changed constantly, and the storage capacity of the devices has been increased continuously. Memory devices are used in storage elements for many products such as MP3 players, digital cameras, computer files, etc. As the application increases, the demand for memory devices focuses on small sizes and large memory capacities. However, as the size of memory devices is reduced, the storage volume of electrons is decreased, and the reliability of memory cells is decreased.
As such, it is desirable to develop memory devices with reduced sizes, greater storage capacities, and improved reliability.